Beautiful
by eScapefreak
Summary: There is one human custom John wants Aeryn to try with the baby. But he is having trouble convincing her… AU.


Beautiful

By: eScapefreak

There is one human custom John wants Aeryn to try with the baby. But he is having trouble convincing her... This is shippy, shippy, shippy, all warm, fuzzy and sentimental.

N.B. The terminology in Australia for this topic is a bit different, so if I got it wrong...

Dedicated to: Bouquets, food cubes, fillip nectar, blue-eyed astronauts and all that is good and special to twinmuse who is rescuing me from my Peacekeeper Wars-less state.

And

A special thank you to all of my reviewers; '_twinmuse,' 'PerfectlyDemon,' 'CrichtonsBabe' _and '_patch01'_ your encouragement is greatly appreciated!

Spoilers: None really, set after 'Bad Timing.' I'm still waiting to see PK Wars (not much longer!) and am really trying not to be spoiled! Inspired in part by McKay'sWife's story 'Family' (the notes to which sadly did include a spoiler!)

Rated: PG – just to be safe, body parts and a topic that may offend some readers.

This is my 4th published fan fiction and 4th FarScape fic. Again I stopped writing my Voyager story to write this. That poor Voyager fic :-(shakes head with sad expression) may get finished one day. All reviews are most welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything FarScape; well except for my DVDs, posters, postcards, books and videos... okay a lot of stuff. Except for the things in my head I have no control over the characters or the show whatsoever. FarScape and its characters were created and controlled by others...

**Beautiful**

Part I

He'd been trying to convince her for a while now. He thought that she might have been warming to at least trying it in the last few days. Now was the time to try.

John was on the way back to his quarters where Aeryn was resting, he hoped she was still asleep after the birth of her baby son a few arns earlier.

Part II

_EARLIER:_

The birth had seemed to take cycles for John but Noranti had assured him that everything was as it should be. Shortly after the birth of the child and after Aeryn had held her son for the first time Noranti had given Aeryn a sleeping draught to help her rest and recover after the strenuous activity of pushing life into the world. She had fallen into a deep sleep with John by her side. With Aeryn sleeping peacefully John had taken time to look around the Med Bay and decided to move Aeryn to his quarters so she would be in friendlier surroundings when she woke up. Gently cradling her sleeping form in his arms John pressed a kiss to her forehead as Aeryn instinctively snuggled closer to his body, he loved this woman so much it was almost beyond words.

Leaving Noranti temporarily in charge of the infant, "who knew what Grandma would do to the child in his absence," John walked the short distance to his quarters with the sleeping Aeryn. John smiled remembering the look of absolute rapture on Aeryn's face as she had first looked upon the face of her son and when she had turned her glance towards him the love that shone from her eyes. He placed her on his bed and pulled the warm blankets up over her sleeping form and placed another soft kiss on his lover's forehead before he quietly left the room.

Returning to the Med Bay John gazed down at the sleeping baby. This was the 'other's' child. But the sleeping child before him had his DNA. He would be the one to love him, protect him and teach him things. He would be his Daddy. John reached down and wrapped the sleeping form loosely in a blanket and cradled the baby close to his chest so he could feel his heartbeat.

"My son," John said softly in wonder to himself.

For a moment John felt sorry for the 'other' one. He would never get the chance to hold his newborn son in his arms, to feel the joy that John was feeling. At times during Aeryn's pregnancy John had felt little seeds of doubt about the child that Aeryn was carrying. Not if he would love it, he already did, but if it would make a difference that the baby was not technically his. Usually he had these thoughts when Aeryn got that far off look in her eye and he knew that she was thinking of the 'other.' He knew that she loved him for himself but that the 'other' would always have part of her and part of him was scared it would make a difference. Now holding the life created out of John Crichton's love for Aeryn Sun in his arms John knew it made no difference.

"Just taking him to meet the crew," John threw over his shoulder to Noranti as he left the Med Bay. The old woman just nodded busy muttering to herself over some 'magical' powder she was perfecting.

"What ever keeps her busy," John thought to himself, "just as long as she does not plan to use any of that stuff on my son." John smiled. Grandma wasn't that bad, well usually. But just in case he thought it might be better if someone else looked after the baby for a while.

Part III

First stop Pilot. John proudly held his son up for his friend to examine. Pilot's claws continued to move over his consol as he looked upon his friend and his newborn son.

"John is very quiet today," Pilot thought to himself, but he could see the love and pride shining from the human's eyes. "Moya and I are very happy at your son's safe arrival Commander. Moya especially wishes to convey her feelings of support at this time to Officer Sun who was such a help to her in her own time of childbirth." Pilot said smiling.

"Sure thing, Pilot," John returned smiling back at Pilot. He held the baby close again to his chest and continued on through Moya's corridors to find the rest of the crew.

Part IV

Rygel he found in the Central Chamber sitting at a large table that was overloaded with food.

"Whatcha doin' Buckwheat?" John asked Rygel with a smile in his voice. The Dominar had so much food in his mouth that John would not be surprised if it took him an arn to swallow enough to begin talking.

After several microts Rygel cleared his mouth enough to reply, "A feast, it's a feast."

"I can see that," John said smiling at Rygel's understatement. "Is it in honour of any special occasion?" John asked as Rygel hovered past him to get to a different portion of the table.

"The birth of your son, of course!" Rygel answered before putting a huge spoonful of the disgusting looking substance from the bowl in front of him into his mouth.

"Never knew you cared, Sparky," John said still smiling.

"Of course I care," Rygel replied indignantly. "I am Dominar Rygel the III. It is up to me to arrange appropriate ceremonies for such occasions. It is an honour for your child to be celebrated in such a way."

"Such a great honour Dominar. So did you invite anyone else to this 'ceremony'? Or is this just 'all you can eat' for one?" John asked laughter threatening to overflow.

"The others seemed to have more important things to do," Rygel shrugged. "So I began without them."

"You'll be finished without them in a few microts too," John thought to himself before he said to Rygel, "Do you want to see your guest of honour then?"

John was shocked when Rygel actually moved his hover-sled away from the table and the food it contained and came to inspect the baby.

"Hrph, suitable enough for the offspring of a body-breeding human," Rygel replied appearing to be unimpressed. "I suppose he will turn out just like you. Just what we need around here, the offspring of a fahrbot human and a pulse-pistol-happy Sebacean..." Rygel returned to the table.

"Have you seen anyone else around?" John quickly asked the Hynerian before he could shove any more food in his mouth.

"Stark is in his quarters. He appears to be in some sort of a trance. He was muttering something about a mediation cycle to promote the longevity and prosperity of your offspring. I think I heard Zhaan's name mentioned," Rygel replied shoving a piece of what John longingly thought looked like chocolate cake into his mouth.

"Think I'll leave both of you to it then," John said and headed towards Command to find Chiana and D'Argo.

Part V

"Hey D!" John said walking into Command still holding his son to his chest. John was immediately enveloped in a huge bear hug from the large Luxan.

"John!" D'Argo greeted his friend excitedly.

"Hey D, watch the bambino!" John protested trying to stop the baby being crushed by his enthusiastic friend.

"Sorry John," D'Argo let go of his friend but took hold of the baby in his large hands to hold him up for inspection. "He is a fine son John," D'Argo said to his friend. "I can already feel how proud you are of him. He will make a brave warrior!"

At the mention of fighting Chiana hurried across Command and took the sleeping baby from D'Argo frowning at the Luxan slightly and began cooing and murmuring at the baby snuggled in her arms. John just smiled back at his friend.

"Does he have a name?" D'Argo asked John. Chiana and D'Argo both looked towards John with interest, Chiana cuddling the baby lovingly close to herself.

"Nope," he replied. "Not yet, we've been working on it, just no decisions yet. Maybe we'll come up with something when Aeryn wakes up. Grandma gave her something to help her sleep and expects her to be out for a few arns yet."

John walked over to Chiana and put his arm around her shoulders in a hug. Chiana re-adjusted the baby in her arms to free an arm to hug him back. She was so happy for Aeryn and her human friend.

"Um, hey Old Man how's it feel to be a Daddy then?" Chiana asked still hugging her best friend close.

"Great." John replied still unable to wipe the smile from his face. "And what about you... Aunty Pip!" You seem to be enjoying my son too." John said as he released Chiana from the hug and she put her arm protectively around the baby again.

"Yeah, well um. He's such a cute little thing, isn't he?" Chiana asked looking from the baby and grinning back at her friend.

"From this response I guess we won't have any trouble finding baby-sitters." John answered Chiana. "Well that is if Aeryn ever lets the baby out of her sight when she wakes up," John thought wryly, with the threat of the Scarrans, Peacekeepers and who-ever-else was after them on any given day hanging over their heads.

Chiana tilted her head to the side and smiled back at John nodding. She'd hoped they would let her look after the baby sometimes.

"Sure thing, Old Man." Chiana replied.

"Actually can you watch him for a little while now?" John asked. "I've got a few jobs I have to take care of before I take him back to Aeryn."

Chiana nodded happily and headed over to sit down with the baby near D'Argo softly rearranging the baby's blanket.

"Junior will be fine with Uncle D and Aunty Chi in charge." John thought smiling to himself as he left Command and headed towards the Maintenance Bay to finish some small jobs so he could spend the rest of the day with Aeryn and his son.

Part VI

_PRESENT:_

With a quick detour through Command to pick up the baby from D'Argo and Chiana John was on his way back to Aeryn. D'Argo had assured him that none of them would bother the new family unless it was completely necessary.

As John walked through Moya's corridors holding his amazingly still sleeping son he thought about the Earth custom he wanted Aeryn to try with the baby and remembered the day when he had first thought about it.

Part VII

_EVEN EARLIER:_

Everyone had been sitting around Command just waiting for something to happen. It was the kind of day where nothing happened but you knew the moment you started another job around the ship all hell would break lose. They had been on a period of high alert recently but over the last few solar days things had calmed down substantially. So here they all were sitting around doing nothing, waiting.

John was doing what he usually did with his 'down time' in this type of situation; he was looking at Aeryn. Aeryn was sitting across the room from him absent-mindedly rubbing her mildly pregnant belly slightly listless at the lack of action. John was sprawled out sort of half lying back on a table quite enjoying his 'down time'. His looking usually developed into daydreams of Aeryn, well him and Aeryn. Nothing too R rated with the others constantly around, but still very stimulating. When John had these 'daydreams' he got this glazed sort of look in his eye that Aeryn was starting to recognise.

Aeryn was subtly trying to get John's attention without being noticed by the others. He had that look in his eye again and that sexy little smile on his face and she knew what that meant. After a few hundred microts his gaze cleared and he looked in her direction. Aeryn smiled at John and suggestively raised an eyebrow and inclined her head slightly towards the door. John smiled back. Aeryn knew him so well. They had been 'active' in that area lately, but this time his thoughts were headed up another path. This time John had been having a completely different daydream.

It was something he had not even thought about before. This was a different type of daydream. No pregnant bellies in sight. If possible lately John had been finding Aeryn's pregnant body even more sexy than usual, getting aroused even at the thought of her expanding naked form. No this time the pregnant belly was replaced by a baby, Aeryn and the baby. Wow, this was something John had never thought of before in terms of his lover and his child. But to him in this dream it just looked so natural, so right a perfect vision. John smiled to himself. Now he was pretty sure that in general Sebaceans did not do what he saw in his daydream with their infants, especially if they were Peacekeepers! Maybe this was another Earth custom John could share with Aeryn in the bringing up of their child and if he was lucky their children.

The daydream slowly faded and John returned to reality to find Aeryn smiling and gesturing at him. There would be time for talk later; right now Aeryn was suggesting another activity to keep them busy. John smiled back then winked at Aeryn. He slowly moved off the table and began walking around Command as if he was bored.

Then Aeryn stood up and announced, "I'm tired of all of this waiting around for nothing. I'm going to find a maintenance job or go do some work on Moya's systems. John, do you want to come and help me?"

Chiana got a glint in her eye and was about to say something when D'Argo nudged her to be quiet.

"As the lady commands," John replied, "Nothing happening here."

John and Aeryn exited Command and when they were about one metra away from the door Aeryn grabbed John's hand and began leading him towards her quarters. When they were just out of sight of the door John and Aeryn heard Chiana break out into hysterical laughter. John smiled, he knew his and Aeryn's 'maintenance' technique did not fool their friends, but it was all part of the fun. Making up some lame excuse so you could pretend that you didn't know that your friends knew that you knew they knew what you were really up to. But the best part of it for John was that Aeryn knew they were not fooled either and still played along, she no longer cared what the others thought. She simply loved him!

"He had that look in his eye again..." Chiana said to D'Argo when she had finally calmed down from her laughter. D'Argo simply gave her a knowing smile.

Part VIII

Later that day before Last Meal John sought out Chiana who was alone in the Central Chamber. He needed a woman's point of view on what he was going to ask Aeryn to do. He had immediately dismissed Noranti from his mind. The thought of discussing this topic with her was too awkward even for words. If Jool had been here she may have been helpful, but at the moment she was out of communication range so she could be of no help to him. Did Harvey have any knowledge on the subject? Now that was going to extremes. So Chiana it was.

"Hey Pip," John greeted his friend.

Chiana was preparing some sort of food for the meal and stopped what she was doing to talk to the human.

"What's up, John?" Chiana replied wiping her hands on a towel.

John began explaining to Chiana what he wanted Aeryn to try. By the time he got to the end of the first sentence of his explanation Chiana was already hysterical with laughter. He did manage to get out of her that the Nebari did practice this particular custom with their infants. But apparently Chiana thought the prospect of Aeryn doing it was so funny that she was beyond words. When she had calmed down a little Chiana offered to help John shop for supplies for the alternative when it did not work out. John agreed. It never hurt to have a back-up plan, especially if you were him.

He would just have to explain it to Aeryn and convince her to give it a try himself.

Part IX

After Last Meal John was sitting on the bed in Aeryn's quarters writing in his notebook. Aeryn was completing one of her training drills and John would look up appreciatively every now and then to watch her. When she had finished, showered and changed Aeryn came over to the bed and sat down next to John to have a look at what he was working on. It was his newest star chart. She sat next to him silently watching him work. When John had finished work on the chart they sat on the bed together for a couple of momens in companionable silence. Then John began to draw up his courage.

When he first began explaining it to her Aeryn looked at John like he was completely fahrbot.

"You want me to do what?" she asked him in disbelief.

John hadn't seen that look on anyone on Moya's face since the last time he had said something about 'frelling drannits.' He tried not to laugh at her expression this was a serious issue for him, something he really wanted Aeryn to try.

But for Aeryn as an ex-Peacekeeper this was a slightly disturbing request. A Peacekeeper's child went directly into the military nursery after birth and the selective breeding assignment was over. The children stayed there until they were old enough to begin military training, their mothers never saw them again. Aeryn knew it would be different for her child he would be loved and be raised by both of his parents with the loving help of Moya's crew. But John's suggestion was something she had never imagined doing before and it kind of threw her a bit. She supposed it was all part of the natural process, but she had been trained to be an unemotional, structured military machine. This idea of John's would take some getting used to. Aeryn decided not to totally dismiss the idea from her mind. In the end she agreed to think about it. The birth was a while off yet.

John smiled at his lover, so far so good...

Part X

_BACK TO THE PRESENT:_

John slid his free hand across the sensor to open the door and entered his quarters. Aeryn was still sound asleep on his bed. John realised that he was disappointed that Aeryn was not awake, but then he appreciated the fact that she needed her sleep. He gently sat on the bed next to Aeryn and re-arranged the pillows so he could comfortably lean against Moya's wall. John lifted the bottom of his black T-shirt to expose a section of skin and placed the sleeping baby on his stomach. Someone had told him once that this skin-to-skin contact would help to make a newborn feel safe and secure out in the world. John replaced the blanket around the baby and leaned back to wait, soon the soft noises and vibrations of Moya's hull had lulled him off to sleep...

Part XI

Aeryn woke feeling slightly disoriented from the sleeping draught that Noranti had given her. Slowly she became more aware of her surroundings and realised that she was in John's quarters. When she changed position slightly the soreness of her body brought the activities of the day back to her. She had a son. Aeryn winced as she sat up in the bed, it would be extra training sessions for her in the next few weekens to get back into shape.

Turning to the other side of the bed what Aeryn saw took her breath away. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her baby and her lover sound asleep skin-to-skin. The blanket had fallen down slightly and Aeryn reached out to gently re-cover her infant. Aeryn studied her baby; his legs were tucked up under his body as he lay on his stomach, his face was turned towards her and wore the relaxed contented expression of sleep, his tiny hands lying on either side of his head. She ran a finger lightly along his soft brow in fascination. He looked like John, but different, with a start Aeryn realised why, he looked like her as well. Xhallax had once told Aeryn she was 'born out of love' now Aeryn thought she truly understood what her mother had meant. Her child was a mixture of her and her lover created out of their love. Both John's had spoken of 'making love' rather than simply recreating, an act of love, passion and commitment rather than casual meaningless sex. Aeryn closed her eyes for a microt to think of the 'other'. He had been the one to break through, to make her truly experience love and all that went with it, happiness and joy but also pain and loss. But she had loved John Crichton before there were two, when she looked deep within herself she had loved him for cycles. She looked at her sleeping lover, he was the same, but different, he was John Crichton. Aeryn realised now that it was all so simple Aeryn Sun loves John Crichton. This new life before her was a reflection of that shared love, their son.

Aeryn sat content to simply gaze at the sleeping figures of her son and lover a soft smile filling her face.

Part XII

"Love you," John said as he awoke to look into Aeryn's eyes.

"Love you," Aeryn replied as John laced his fingers through hers and brought her hand to his mouth to receive a soft kiss.

"You been awake long?" John asked Aeryn.

Shaking her head no Aeryn reached out her arms for her son. John scooped up the baby and passed him to his mother as the infant began to stir from his slumber.

"He's finally waking up. I was beginning to wonder if he was going to spend his whole life sleeping!" John exclaimed with a grin.

"How long have we been asleep? "Aeryn asked trying to find a comfortable position for the baby in her arms.

"Bout three and a half arns," John replied.

"He's been asleep all of that time! What did I miss?" Aeryn questioned, suddenly anxious a frown creasing her forehead.

"Nothing." John tried to reassure her. "Nothing. You were asleep, he was asleep, nothing to miss. Hey even I was asleep. Slept like a baby!"

Aeryn looked at John with a confused expression on her face. "But you told me that babies don't sleep well that they are always waking up to be..."

Just then the baby began to scrunch his face up and started to whimper slightly. Aeryn looked to John with a panicked expression on her face.

"Hey Baby it's okay," John reassured drawing Aeryn and the baby in close for a few microts for a comforting hug. "Remember what you were about to say. Babies wake up all the time to have their diaper changed or because they are hungry. Nothing to worry about, we'll work out what he wants."

Aeryn looked slightly less anxious as they spread the baby's blanket out on the bed in preparation to check his diaper. John checked the diaper and found that it wasn't really wet. Uncharted Territory diapers were even more advanced than those back on Earth and had even more 'special features' with leak guards and dry zones and anything else you could want to keep a baby comfortable. John grinned to himself as he thought of the money he could make marketing UT Diapers back on Earth.

John had only changed a handful of diapers in his time but he had 'some' experience with his nephew Bobby. He decided to get Aeryn to change the diaper anyway to give her a 'dry run' so to speak. John went across his quarters and got a clean diaper from a new package he had stored over there. He grinned to himself when he thought of one of the cells in a lower tier that was filled with the baby supplies that Chiana had helped him to buy at the last Commerce Planet they had visited. It added new meaning to the term 'buying in bulk'. John instructed Aeryn in what to do and was happy when the diaper looked reasonably secure and stayed on when she lifted the grizzling baby to again cradle him in her arms.

"Maybe he's hungry then." John stated and the anxious expression returned to Aeryn's face as she looked from John to her son.

"Do you want to try it? What we talked about?" John asked Aeryn softly. Aeryn nodded hesitantly offering him a small smile.

"If it doesn't work out we can go and make him a bottle, it won't take long, he'll be okay for a while longer." John tried to reassure Aeryn.

"No I want to try." Aeryn said attempting to sound more determined.

"Okay." John said smiling encouragingly at Aeryn as he moved his position closer to her on the bed.

Aeryn gently laid the baby down on the bed in front of her so she could loosen her robe. Wriggling around a little she searched for a more comfortable position on the bed. When Aeryn was settled John passed her the baby and positioned him so his head was near her slightly swollen left breast. John showed Aeryn how to guide the baby's mouth to her nipple then suddenly the baby latched on to the nipple and began to suck. The whimpering cry was replaced by the rhythmic soft sucking sounds of the nursing baby. The infant closed his eyes and rested his closed fist on the swell of his mother's breast. Aeryn spent a few microts just staring at her contented baby softly stroking the side of his face with her finger and then looked towards John with a look of utter amazement and pure love in her eyes.

"Told you you'd make a good Momma Aeryn." John said lovingly reaching to brush a stray strand of long dark hair from Aeryn's face. He ran his fingertips down the smooth skin of her cheek and cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face to look deep into Aeryn's eyes then he lent in for a sweet gentle kiss.

"I didn't know it would be like this." Aeryn explained. "I can't describe...I didn't know it would feel so right. It's beautiful." Aeryn's eyes began to fill with tears as she looked down at her nursing infant.

John's eyes became teary as well as he moved to wipe the tears from Aeryn's face. He was so glad that his 'daydream' had worked out for Aeryn. She had been so scared that she would not be a good mother that she would be deficient in some way. He knew that she loved her son, the fact that a human custom had helped her to recognise the strength of the bond between mother and baby was simply a gift.

"I love you." John whispered as he bent over to place a kiss on the top of his son's head, "both of you." Aeryn smiled as John manoeuvred himself to sit partially behind her so she could lean back into his embrace, this was her family.

Later after the baby had finished feeding and had been burped, cleaned up and had his diaper changed again and his parents had taken time to freshen up, John and Aeryn where laying down with their swaddled son laying asleep on the bed beside them. John was lying with his head propped up on the pillows and Aeryn had her head resting on his shoulder with John's arm around her back his hand resting on her waist. They were both just looking at their son. John's finger was softly caressing the fingers of the baby's hand where they were sticking out of the top of his blanket. Aeryn was gently stroking the side of her son's face.

"What are we going to call him?" John tilted his head to glance down to look at Aeryn questioningly.

Aeryn smiled back at the father of her son.

"His name is..."

THE END.

_A/N: I have no wish to offend anyone on the issue of breast over bottle-feeding of infants. I believe in personal choice. I hope that this story did not offend anyone :-)_

_Thank you for reading my epic (well it was an epic experience for me). All comments welcome._

_Remember to keep reaching for the stars,_

_eScapefreak._


End file.
